The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of grape plant botanically known as Vitis spp. hybrid ‘Marquette’, referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Marquette’.
‘Marquette’ is a grape with dark blue fruit that has been shown to be very cold hardy, disease resistant, and reasonably productive for 10 years in east central Minnesota. It has also been tested in a number of other states. The fruit of ‘Marquette’ can be used to make a high quality red table wine.
‘Marquette’ was discovered in 1997 in vineyard Block 1 Row 20 at the University of Minnesota's Horticultural Research Center near Excelsior, Minn. ‘Marquette’ originated from a cross made in 1989 between ‘MN 1094’ (not patented) and the French Hybrid cultivar ‘Ravat 262’ (not patented). ‘MN 1094’ was derived from a complex parentage including V riparia, V. vinifera, and lesser amounts of several other Vitis species. ‘Ravat 262’ likewise has a complex background, including several Vitis species and the renowned variety V. vinifera, ‘Pinot noir’ (not patented) as one of its parents.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by means of rooting of hardwood cuttings by the inventors at the University of Minnesota's Horticultural Research Center near Excelsior, Minn. The asexual progeny of ‘Marquette’ propagated in this manner have been determined to be stable and true to type in successive generations.